staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Grudnia 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3115 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3330); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3116 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3331); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Eko-Europa; magazyn 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata? 08:55 Był taki dzień - 5 grudnia; felieton 09:00 Pettson i Findus - Polowanie na lisa odc.2 (Fox hunt); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 09:15 Krecik - Krecik i narodziny odc.31 (Der Maulwurf und die Geburt); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1997) 09:20 Domowe przedszkole - Detektyw Pozytywka; program dla dzieci 09:50 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 66/156 (Teletubbies, season II Going for a Walk); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:25 Siedmiu Wspaniałych I - odc.2 (Magnificent Seven I - Pilot Part 2); serial kraj prod.USA (1998) 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1173; telenowela TVP 12:35 Plebania - odc. 782; telenowela TVP 13:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 31 - Elita; serial komediowy TVP; 13:30 Siedem cudów starożytnego Rzymu (Seven Wonders of ancient Rome) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Francja (2004) 14:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 14:50 Był taki dzień - 5 grudnia; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1352; teleturniej muzyczny 15:35 Potrafisz - odc.6; program poradnikowy 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3117 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3332); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3118 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3333); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1178; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1353; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 787; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Muminki - Przestępcy w Dolinie Muminków odc.41 (Crooks in Moominvalley); serial animowany kraj prod.Holandia (1990) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Mrok - odc.3/8 - Nie wszystko można kupić; serial kryminalny TVP 21:15 Mrok - odc.4/8 - Miłość może zabić; serial kryminalny TVP 22:05 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny 22:50 Pola Negri - życie jest marzeniem; reportaż 23:25 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny 23:40 Pogoda 23:45 Sport 23:49 Był taki dzień - 5 grudnia; felieton 23:55 Łowcy nagród (Bounty Hunters) 93'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1996) 01:30 Numer 17 (No 17) 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2005) 02:25 Był taki dzień - 5 grudnia; felieton 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - odc. 62/249 (The Love Boat 59 ? 3/9 Never Say Goodbye, a New Woman, Trial Romance); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 63/249 (The Love Boat 62/1 ? 3/10 The Critical Success/Love Lamp Is Lit, The/Take My Boy Friend, Please/Rent a Family/Man in Her Life: Part 1); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:05 10 minut tylko dla siebie 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 5/52 Jak zrobić burzę (Magic school bus) kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.115, Siódme przykazanie; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,11.00 11:00 Hotel Zacisze - Trup w hotelu (Fawlty Towers,ep. The Kipper and the Corpse); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1979) 11:40 McGregorowie - odc. 42/65 - Ślepa wiara (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga ep.Blind Faith); serial kraj prod.Australia (1995) 12:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:40 Po obu stronach Odry; magazyn 13:05 ...z Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej 13:15 Dzieciaki przed kamerą - odc.4 (Amazing baby videos); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 13:40 Allo, Allo - odc. 47/57 (Allo, Allo s.V - 20); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989) 14:10 Europa da się lubić - Jazda po europejsku ; talk-show 15:00 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (3) 15:10 Detektyw w sutannie - s. I, odc. 1/8 - Gdzie jest nieboszczyk? cz. I (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 1, ep. The Missing Body Mystery p.1); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1989) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 450; serial TVP 17:05 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 209 17:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc.30; serial komediowy TVP 17:40 SUPER czy TALENT - mówią gwiazdy - (9); felieton 17:55 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (31) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Oto jest pytanie - odc.28; teleturniej 19:30 Kochaj mnie - odc.164; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 451; serial TVP 21:00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 210 21:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:40 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:20 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 00:15 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp 00:20 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Opowiadanie (Storytelling) 83'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07:00 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 07:35 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 08:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10:15 'Hell's Kitchen' od kuchni - reality show 11:15 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 11:50 Na zawsze razem - teleturniej 12:50 Na wariackich papierach - serial sensacyjny reż. Allan Arkush, Burt Brinckerhoff, USA 1985 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:10 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:05 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy reż. John Birkin, Wlk. Brytania 1995 20:50 Evelyn - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Aidan Quinn, Sophie Vavasseur, Niall Beagan Irlandia/ Niemcy/ Wlk. Brytania/ Holandia/ USA 2002 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:05 Boston Public - serial obyczajowy USA 2001 00:05 Nasze dzieci - talk-show 01:05 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:05 Magazyn sportowy 04:05 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Misja: epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 18/20 USA 2004 07:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:10 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi: Survival - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 722 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Misja: epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 19/20 USA 2004 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 71/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Zakochany - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 723 Polska 2003 21:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 44 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 22:30 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:15 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 6/23 USA 2003 00:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 00:35 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 01:35 Telesklep 01:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Katowice 6.20 Echa dnia 6.35 Niepokorni 6.40 Telekurier 7.05 Telezakupy 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 7.50 Cogito – magazyn edukacyjny 8.05 Na zdrowie – magazyn o tematyce zdrowotnej 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 8.50 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu RP 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Aktualności 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza – kalendarium wydarzeń sprzed lat 16.50 Raport z akcji – magazyn o tematyce policyjnej i strażackiej 17.10 Twój wybór – program poświęcony zagrożeniom związanym z uzależnieniami wśród młodzieży 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Relacje – informator gospodarczy 18.00 Aktualności i Pogoda 18.27 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Nasz reportaż 19.05 Historia zapisana w lasach 19.10 Zbliżenia filmowe 19.30 W dobrym stylu – magazyn mody i urody 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.15 Niepokorni 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Aktualności sportowe i Aktualności 22.15 Plus-minus 22.35 Niepokorni 22.40 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Kurier 23.15 Zamki i ich władcy: Duma Franciszka I. Zamek Chambord - serial dokumentalny 0.10 Zielony skarb Ziemi (3-ost.) - film dokumentalny 1.05 A niech mnie! - film biograficzny 2.40 Lata koszmaru (6) - serial 3.35 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (312) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Yugioh - serial animowany, USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (50): Dar (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (75) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rodolfo Antunez. Jorge Bechara, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Mike Amigorena, Facundo Arana, Alejandro Awada, Monica Ayos 11.35 Mój wstrętny, tłusty szef - program rozrywkowy 12.35 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Power Rangers (1) - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (51) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Daniel Aguirre, Carlos Luna, wyk. Emanuel Ortega, Celeste Cid. Mario Passik, Silvia Bayle 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (51): Dar (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza, Piotr Pilitowski 17.55 Mój wstrętny, tłusty szef - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (76) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rodolfo Antunez, Jorge Bechara, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Mike Amigorena, Facundo Arana 20.00 Z Archiwum X (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, Jerry Hardin, Mitch Pileggi 21.00 IV władza - program publicystyczny 22.00 Okręt (6-ost.) - serial wojenny, Niemcy, reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Herbert Groenemeyer, Hubertus Bengsch, Jurgen Prochnow, Klaus Wennemann 23.10 Włalcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych, reż. Bartek Kędzierski 23.40 Taniec pod księżycem - melodramat, USA 2002, reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Cari Shayne, Eric Mabius, Jacqueline Bisset, Valerie Harper 01.35 Z Archiwum X (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, Jerry Hardin, Mitch Pileggi 02.25 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.55 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 04.10 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.35 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 05.20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.25 Policjanci z Miami (80/114) - serial kryminalny, USA, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Don Johnson, Edward James Olmos, Philip Michael Thomas, Saundra Santiago 06.20 Telesklep 07.25 Brygada ratunkowa (2/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Coby Bell, Nia Long, Molly Price, Aidan Quinn 08.25 Zdradzona miłość (80/110) - telenowela, Meksyk (powt.) 09.20 Ostry dyżur (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 10.20 Nash Bridges (50) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Jeff Perry, Jodi Lyn O'Keefe (powt.) 11.25 Telesklep 13.00 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (81/110) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Iran Castillo, Valentino Lanus, Angelica Maria, Nuria Bages 15.10 Policjanci z Miami (80/114) - serial kryminalny, USA, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Don Johnson, Edward James OImos, Philip Michael Thomas, Saundra Santiago 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (66) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak (powt.) 16.40 Dwóch i pół (18/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones, Marin Hinkle (powt.) 17.10 Ostry dyżur (17) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards, George.Clooney, Julianna Margulies, Noah Wyle 18.10 Nash Bridges (51) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Jeff Perry, Jodi Lyn O'Keefe 19.10 Kasia i Tomek (67) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak 19.40 Dwóch i pół (19/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones, Marin Hinkle 20.10 Potępieniec (6/13) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. John Glover, Peter Horton, Maria Costa, Stacy Haiduk 21.10 Miasteczko Pleasantville - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Gary Ross, wyk. Tobey Maguire, Jeff Danieis, Joan Allen, William H. Macy 23.45 Żniwiarz - thriller, USA 2000, reż. John Bradshaw, wyk. Catherine Mary Stewart, Chris Sarandon, Joanna Noyes, Vlasta Vrana 01.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 02.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 5 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisie - Domisiowy teatr; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Historia drobin; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 O Polsce i Polakach - Jest takie miejsce - Krzyczki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wronia autoironia - FAMA `96; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Ostoja - odc. 46; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1150; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 573; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Sportowy tydzień 13:30 Wiedźmy - odc. 3/13 - Klin wychowawczy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Pierwsze skrzypce-konkurs Wieniawskiego od kulis; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 I Ty możesz zostać św. Mikołajem (2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Wygnańcy - nieznani bohaterowie SOLIDARNOŚCI - cz. 1 50'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Domisie - Domisiowy teatr; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Polskie lasy w Europie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - O dyrdaniu i kuśtykaniu; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Historia drobin; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Ze sztuką na ty - Bruzda; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Suchy prowiant; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1150; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 573; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Praca bez granic - Portugalia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Kochaj mnie - odc.157; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Odlotowe pasje; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Katyń 2006; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Oficyna 8'; film animowany; reż.:Longin Szmyd; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Grunt to zdrowie 6'; film animowany; reż.:Krzysztof Raynoch; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Warto rozmawiać - Małżeństwo z ograniczoną odpowiedzialnością; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Ostoja - odc. 46; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Suchy prowiant; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1150; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 573; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wieści Polonijne 03:05 Praca bez granic - Portugalia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:35 Kochaj mnie - odc.157; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Katyń 2006; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Ze sztuką na ty - Bruzda; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Oficyna 8'; film animowany; reż.:Longin Szmyd; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Grunt to zdrowie 6'; film animowany; reż.:Krzysztof Raynoch; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Rai Uno 06:05 Anima Good News 06:10 TELEFILM Strega per amore 06:30 Tg1 CCISS Viaggiare informati 06:45 Unomattina Che tempo fa 07:00 Tg1 07:30 Tg1 L.i.s. Che tempo fa 08:00 Tg1 Tg1 Musica Che tempo fa 09:00 Tg1 09:30 Tg1 Flash 10:35 Tg Parlamento 10:40 Dieci minuti di... 10:50 Appuntamento al cinema 11:00 Occhio alla spesa 11:25 Che tempo fa 11:30 Tg1 12:00 La prova del cuoco POMERIGGIO 13:30 TELEGIORNALE 14:00 Tg1 Economia 14:10 Sottocasa 15:00 Festa Italiana Storie 15:50 Festa Italiana 16:15 La vita in diretta 16:50 Tg Parlamento 17:00 Tg1 17:10 Che tempo fa 18:50 L'eredità 20:00 TELEGIORNALE SERA 20:30 Affari tuoi 21:00 FICTION Butta la luna 1^ visione 23:20 Tg1 23:25 Porta a porta NOTTE 01:00 Tg1 Notte 01:25 Tg1 Musica Che tempo fa 01:35 Appuntamento al cinema 01:40 Sottovoce 02:10 RaiEdu GAP 02:50 RAINOTTE FILM Poliziotti 03:30 Prove Tecniche di Trasmissione Rai Due 06:00 Tg2 Costume E Società 06:15 Speciale Enrico Montesano 06:40 Tg2 Medicina 33 06:55 Quasi le sette 07:00 Random Little Einstein 07:20 House of Mouse 07:45 Le incredibili avventure di Zorori 08:10 L'Albero Azzurro 08:40 Nadja Applefields 09:05 Fimbles 09:25 I Bi-Bi 09:30 Le nuove avventure di Braccio di Ferro Il Re della foresta 09:45 RaiEdu Un mondo a colori 10:00 Tg2 notizie Meteo 2 Medicina 33 Eat Parade Nonsolosoldi Notizie 11:00 Piazza Grande 13:00 Tg2 13:30 Tg2 Costume E Società 13:50 Tg2 Salute 14:00 L'Italia sul 2 15:50 TELEFILM Squadra speciale Cobra 11 16:40 TELEFILM Invincibili angeli 17:30 Power Rangers SPD 1^ Visione Rai 17:50 Rat man 18:05 Tg2 Flash L.i.s. 18:10 Rai Tg Sport 18:30 Tg2 Meteo 2 18:50 Andata e ritorno 19:00 TELEFILM Law & Order 19:50 Warner Show L'orchestrale freddo Aquila nana 20:10 Tom & Jerry 20:20 Il lotto alle otto 20:30 Tg2 20:55 Tg2 10 Minuti 21:05 TELEFILM Desperate Housewives 1^ Visione Rai 22:45 Tg2 22:55 Martedi Champions 01:00 Tg Parlamento 01:10 TELEFILM Special Unit 2 01:55 Estrazioni del lotto 02:00 Meteo 2 02:05 Appuntamento al cinema 02:10 RAINOTTE Vento di Ponente 03:05 Fantasticamente: Le differenze tra uomini e donne 03:20 La Rai di Ieri 03:45 Effetto Ieri: Bettino Craxi 04:05 Gli occhi dell'Anima 04:10 I nostri problemi 04:15 NET.T.UN.O.: Network per l'Università Ovunque 05:00 Paleografia Latina 05:45 Tg2 Costume E Società Rai Tre 06:00 RAI News 24 Morning News News Meteo Traffico Minirassegna Web Magazine tematico Scenari globali Italia, Istruzioni per l'uso Dentro la notizia Rassegna stampa italiana 08:05 RaiEdu La Storia siamo noi 09:05 Verba volant 09:15 Cominciamo Bene Prima 09:50 Cominciamo bene 11:00 Cominciamo bene Indice di gradimento 12:00 Tg3 Rai Sport Notizie Meteo 3 12:25 Tg3 Punto Donna 12:45 Corrado Augias Le storie 13:10 TELEFILM Agenzia Rockford 14:00 Tg Regione Tg Regione Meteo 14:20 Tg3 Meteo 3 14:50 Tgr Leonardo 15:00 Tgr Neapolis 15:10 Trebisonda Se io fossi un animale Racconti dal mondo TELEFILM Geni per caso Adi` nello spazio 16:15 Tg3 Gt Ragazzi 16:25 Papa` castoro 16:35 Melevisione I giorni dell'avvento 17:00 Cose dell'altro Geo 17:40 Geo & Geo 18:15 Meteo 3 19:00 Tg3 19:30 Tg Regione Tg Regione Meteo 20:00 Rai Tg Sport 20:30 Un posto al sole 21:00 Ballarò 23:05 Tg3 23:10 Tg Regione 23:20 Tg 3 Primo Piano 23:40 Milonga Station 00:30 Tg3 Tg3 Night News Meteo 3 00:40 Appuntamento al cinema 00:45 RaiEdu Diario di famiglia 01:20 Prima della Prima 01:50 Fuori Orario. Cose (mai) viste 02:00 RAINOTTE RAInews 24 News Meteo America today Next 1^ parte Next 2^ parte Riflettendo con... USA 24 H Dentro la notizia Magazine tematico di Rainews 24 America today Superzap TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Poranek z Mozartem - Trio fortepianowe z miejsca urodzin Mozarta w Salzburgu (Opening from Mozart's Birthplace in Salzburg) kraj prod.Austria (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 XXII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Jazzowej Jazz Jamboree`79 - SBB; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dama z Szanghaju (The Lady from Shanghai) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1948); reż.:Orson Welles; wyk.:Rita Hayworth, Orson Welles, Everett Sloane, Glenn Anders; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Mozart z Ramallah (Mozart from Ramallah); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Lalka - Pamiętnik starego subiekta odc.2; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Przewodnik 102'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Zygadło, Erwin Kuczka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Bariera 76'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Jerzy Skolimowski; wyk.:Joanna Szczerbic, Jan Nowicki, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Maria Malicka, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Ryszard Pietruski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 XX wiek w muzyce - Witold Lutosławski - I Symfonia; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Misja Arktyka - Wielka przygoda (The great adventure) 52'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); reż.:Jean Lemire, Thierry Piantarida; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Teatr Telewizji - Kariera Artura Ui 102'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Czesław Kalinowski, Janusz Bylczyński, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jan Matyjaszkiewicz, Marek Walczewski, Tadeusz Białoszczyński, Eugeniusz Robaczewski, Ryszard Bacciarelli, Leon Pietraszkiewicz, Jerzy Januszewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Muzyka młodej generacji - Krzak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Muzyka sakralna - Koncert z Katedry św. Stefana w Wiedniu (Live from the Stephansdom, Vienna) kraj prod.Austria (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Strefa alternatywna - Video Art - One Minutes; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Powrót idioty (Navrat Idiota) 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY, Niemcy (1999); reż.:Sasa Gedeon; wyk.:Pavel Liska, Anna Geislerová, Tatiana Vilhelmová, Jiri Langmajer, Jiri Machacek, Zdena Hadrbolcova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Muzyka kameralna z miejsca urodzin Mozarta (Intermission); koncert kraj prod.Austria (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 06:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 08:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla chorych dzieci - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Rowery wodne - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 14:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 15:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 16:00 Superjazda: Pojazd Joego Rogana - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Za kulisami - wydanie specjalne - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Tonący Titanic - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 21:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: Sid Vicious - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Detektywi sądowi: Ślady śmierci 23:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Kulisy tragedii: Eksplozja w Enschede - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Supermaszyny: Samochody sportowe - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Amatorzy driftingu - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Za kulisami - wydanie specjalne - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Czołgi do paintballa - serial dokumentalny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Shibuya - karaoke show 14:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Polsat Sport 07:00 Brazylia - Serbia i Czarnogóra, Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn - półfinał; siatkówka 09:00 Polska - Bułgaria, Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn - półfinał; siatkówka 12:30 Red Bull Air Race w Perth; sporty ekstremalne 13:00 Levante UD - FC Barcelona, Liga hiszpańska - skrót meczu; piłka nożna 13:30 Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn, Mecz o 3. miejsce; siatkówka 15:30 Polska - Brazylia, Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn - finał; siatkówka 17:55 Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna - Dynamo Moskwa, Liga Mistrzyń; siatkówka /program na żywo/ 20:00 Gillette World Sport; magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 20:25 Foppapedretti Bergamo - Winiary Kalisz, Liga Mistrzyń; siatkówka /program na żywo/ 22:30 Clearex Chorzów - Araz Naxçivan, Puchar Europy; futsal 00:00 Arsenal Londyn - Tottenham Hotspur, Liga angielska; piłka nożna Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Tre z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku